After Truth and Dare Lucy and Natsu
by sonya.muffley
Summary: Natsu came's back to Lucy's house and things start to heat up.


Lucy's after story

After everyone leaves, Lucy is still in shock. Natsu loves her. I can't believe it. And what's more embarrassing is we made out in the closet and everyone knows about it. I wonder if Natsu will be coming back tonight. He said we would be picking up where we left off at. But he left with everyone. Oh well, it will give me some time to cool down. Lucy decides to write a letter to her mom to tell all about what happen. By the time she notices what time it was she figured he wasn't coming. She crawls into bed and goes to sleep.

Lucy was having a really nice dream about Natsu kissing her again but, it feels so real. As she starts to wake up more she relieves it's not a dream. The blanket had been moved to the bottom of the bed. And Natsu was lying beside her in just his boxers. Finally coming up for air Lucy manages to ask him how he got in. well I came in the same way I always do, the window. Can't you come in the normal way, Natsu. But it was faster that way. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get away from everyone. Oh Lucy says. You know Natsu, this is my first time. I don't know what to do. Don't worry, Lucy just let me take care of you. She wasn't sure what to think but, she trusts him with her life. Might as well with her body.

For a while all he did was hold her to him. He was in a ravishing frame of mind, unique for him for him but he had it under control. Lucy didn't know what to think when he just held her. He began slowly, touching her, and so carefully, she barely felt it at first. His hand moved along her side down her back over her hip where he squeezed gently. He lifted and bent her leg against him so he could caress its entire length without moving his cheek from her breast.

He explored her feet, her ankles, behind her knees, which made her shiver. He rolled her on top of him so he had full access to her butt which he kneaded, pressing her core more firmly to his. His hands moved into her hair spreading it out smelling it. His fingers caressed her cheeks like the softest whisper teased her lips circled her ears, and skimmed over her neck causing more shivers. No part of her escaped his notice, arms, shoulder, hand, and when he rolled her onto her back, her breast knew full discovery blossoming, filling and bring her first moan all without removing her clothes all without him kissing her.

The care he had taken the slow arousal of her senses converged in a burst of fiery need that was met and surpassed. It was a kiss of ravishment, and she experienced both sides of the coin taking as well as surrendering tongues sensuously thrusting kindling fires of all the along her senses. Her nighty came off with one swift tug. His came of easily. She touched his body everywhere she could reach. Touching him in certain places brought groans from him and he would stop to kiss her.

She didn't mind him stopping. Learning his body was a revelation. He was thick and hard, his body was perfect in every way. When his manhood was revealed, so swollen with need, she felt a virgins fear. It didn't show. The fear was there, but her own need was now greater. He came to her again, this time with scorching heat whenever their bodies touch. She opens for him, but only his hand came to rest between her thighs. Gently, so gently she knew his touch there soothing what he had caused to heat. And then he drove her wild starting over. By the time he joined his body to hers. Lucy was mindless with wanting him. There was a moment's pain, so minor it was some and gone before it was even noticed. But he notice. And he kissed her, deeply, holding still the while, so that when he did finally began to move in her, there was only pleasure drawn from each thrust. It seems to last forever. The pinnacle they reached was glorious, ecstasy flooding all senses, leaving awe in its wake.

Lucy slowly came awake with whisper soft kiss to her lips. She touched her lips with her fingertips. Feeling wonderful almost as if it was a dream, but Natsu was leaning over her with the sweetest smile she had ever seen. Are you awake yet Lucy he asks. Lucy smiles up at him shyly. That was wonderful. I never thought it could be like that. Of course it would be like that Lucy because we love each other. And I can't wait to do it again. Lucy turns beet red amd covers her head. Natsu pulls the blanket back and pulls her into his arms. While holding her Natsu whispers I love you Lucy. I will always love you. Lucy smiles and snuggles closer and goes to sleep.


End file.
